


Change of Look, Change of Pace

by TheObscureFluffs (TearsAndFlowers)



Series: AdoreShipping [9]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TheObscureFluffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away so they can be together, Sonic and Knuckles begin adjusting to their new lives. (Sequel to "The Prince's Crown Jewel".)</p><p>(Main!Sonic x Boom!Knuckles, AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Look, Change of Pace

"How's this, Knux?" Sonic asked as he turned to his boyfriend, holding a brown bandana up to his neck. The two had been living together ever since they got their own house, which wasn't too far from Tails, and had decided to go to a nearby clothing store, trying out new looks to represent their new start. After selling off Sonic's crown, they had more than enough rings to do so.  
Knuckles gave him a thumbs up. "I think it suits you!" he said with a grin.  
"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed. "I think I'll stick with it then."  
He glanced over at Knuckles curiously. "What about you? Find anything y'like?"  
"Not yet," Knuckles replied. "The only thing that fits on me so far is that skirt thing over there," he added, pointing to said "skirt thing".  
Sonic laughed. "That's a kilt, Knux."

He stared at Knuckles a bit longer, then glanced at his bandages. "Are, uh... you keepin' those?" he asked, frowning as he pointed to them.  
"Y-yeah...why?" Knuckles still always got very self-conscious about his bandages, and what was hidden under them.  
Sonic saddened slightly, then walked up and gently held Knuckles' hand. "Knuckles... you know I don't care about what's under those, right?"  
"R-right..." Knuckles sighed. "But...I-I just don't want everyone else to see it...you know?"  
"If anyone makes a comment about 'em, I'll spindash their faces into the next century," Sonic said, annoyed at just the thought. "And there's no need to worry, okay? They're just scars."  
"I-I guess..." Knuckles hesitated. "It's just...they bring back really bad memories too..."  
Sonic paused, gazing at the bandages, then took Knuckles towards one of the changing rooms. "C'mere..."  
Knuckles walked up closer to Sonic. "What? What is it?"

Sonic went into the changing room and shut the door behind him. He reached up for one of Knuckles' bandages, then slowly slipped it off to show a single scar. "Those scars are a part of ya, Knux. I know you might wanna hide them, but..." He lightly kissed the revealed scar. "I love 'em."  
Knuckles blushed lightly at the gesture. "B-but...they're all my bad memories. All the times that people beat me up and made my life like a nightmare. I just...I just can't look at them, Sonic..."  
"Then look at me," Sonic told him, slowly removing more and more of the bandages. "I won't lie. When I see these, I get a little sad too. I know it must've been hard for you on your own and I'd give everyone who ever hurt you a poundin' if I could..."  
He kissed another scar. "But I also see how much ya overcame 'em. It was because of those people that you are who ya are today." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tight. "And I think ya turned out to be a really cool guy."  
Knuckles blushed even further, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Y-you really think so?" he asked, sniffling a little.  
Sonic nodded. "Of course I do. I wouldn't date ya if I didn't think you were the most awesome guy in the world."  
He released Knuckles, then kissed yet another one of the scars. "And I'll kiss every one of these to prove it."  
He proceeded to do just that.  
Knuckles' face turned completely pink, and he smiled softly as his vision began to blur.  
Once Sonic had kissed every scar on Knuckles' body, he hugged him gently, nuzzling his waist. "I love you, Knux. I won't make ya give up the bandages if y'don't want to, but I don't want this to hold you back either..."  
Knuckles returned the hug, nuzzling Sonic's head. "I love you too."  
Sonic looked up at him and smiled sadly. "So... what do you wanna do?"  
"I...I don't know," Knuckles admitted.  
Sonic sighed. "That's alright. You don't have to make a decision now," he said, placing his hand on Knuckles' cheek. "Even if ya don't get past it today, I'll keep tryin'."  
Knuckles smiled, his eyes still misty. "Thanks, Sonic."  
Sonic smiled back, pulling Knuckles down to his level and kissing his tears away. "So... you want me to help put the bandages back on then?" he asked softly.  
Knuckles nodded. "Y-yeah. I don't think I'm ready to take them off in public yet..."  
Sonic nodded in return, though a bit sadly. "Sure. No problem."

He rewrapped the bandages around Knuckles' scars, then left the changing room. They spend a little more time picking out their favorite clothing, then paid for a few choice items and left to head back home.  
"I guess I'll have to sort through this and pick out my favorite," Sonic muttered, looking through his bag of clothes. "Heh, knowing you though, you'd still like me no matter what I wore, huh?" he asked Knuckles, blushing slightly.  
"Of course!" Knuckles replied with a grin.  
Sonic smiled happily, despite still feeling a little bad that Knuckles wasn't over his bandages yet.  
_Ah well. Next time maybe..._

He went into their house, then set their bags down. "I'm gonna get started on dinner, alright?"  
Knuckles nodded. "Sounds good!"  
He sat down, deep in thought. After a little while, with a bit of hesitation, he began peeling his bandages back off.  
Sonic heard the sound as he was heading into the kitchen and turned around, staring curiously at the echidna. "Knuckles...?" he mumbled under his breath.  
Knuckles flushed in embarrassment. "I, um..."  
"Why are ya takin' those off?" Sonic asked. "I said y'didn't have to..."  
"W-well, it's just, um..." Knuckles smiled sheepishly. "I'm still not comfortable having them showing in public, but...but it's okay if you see them."  
Sonic blushed, then smiled wide, rushing at Knuckles and throwing his arms around him. "I'm so proud of ya, Knuckles!" he cheered, nuzzling his boyfriend affectionately.  
Knuckles blushed, nuzzling him back. "T-thanks, Sonic."  
Sonic released Knuckles, then gently hugged one of the echidna's arms. "You're on your way, Knux..."  
"Hey, I couldn't have gotten this far without you," Knuckles replied with a wink.  
"And I'm glad I've been able to help ya," Sonic told him, pulling away slightly. "Now c'mon. I'll make ya an extra special dinner and we'll celebrate!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt. I can't find it now, but it was along the lines of, "Imagine Person A kissing Person B's scars".


End file.
